


Living a lie

by sadlythatsjusthewaythingsare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Multi, Naruto Gaiden, Naruto post hokage, Shippuden, sns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlythatsjusthewaythingsare/pseuds/sadlythatsjusthewaythingsare
Summary: Naruto finally achieved the one thing he'd fought for: to bring Sasuke back...or at least that's what he thinks.





	1. New beginnings //

The rain was heavy, injured and still recovering Sasuke sits in the hospital bed next to the window watching the rain fall from the dark sky above. The bed next to him was occupied, the soft sounds of snoring coming from Naruto.

The sound of his snoring soon became interrupted as he shot up with a single yell, breathing heavily, looking terrified to the point of crying.

 

“Sasuke!”

 

Naruto experiences a brief lapse of panic; as vivid memories flood through his mind. His eyes dart towards his arm, or rather, what was left of it, bandaged up.

 

“Why are you yelling my name for? I'm right here _Usuratonkachi_ ”

 

Upon hearing his voice, Naruto turns to see Sasuke bandaged up as well, cuts and bruises having been covered up with band-aids.

 

“Are...you...okay?” Sasuke asks softly, with caution, concerned for the blondes current behaviour. Naruto lets out a small laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“For a moment... I thought it was all a dream...”

 

Sasuke's attention reverts back to the rain spilling down outside. Naruto could see that Sasuke, although here, he wasn't mentally. He watches the dark haired male for a few moments, a little concerned at his absent-mindedness.

 

“Sasuke?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Are you thinking about him?”

 

Sasuke turns, looking at the battered and bruised blonde in surprise- Naruto noticed that his facial expression was neutral but his eyes seemed to be filled with sadness.

 

“Itachi?” Sasuke questions, knowing that must be what the blonde meant. Naruto nods, confirming Sasuke's response.

 

“Rain-- it just reminds me of that day” The black haired male admits, before his eyes revert back to the window beside his bed, watching the world outside being drenched by the downpour. Truthfully, right now, Sasuke couldn't even hold eye-contact. He felt too fragile.

 

“He'd be glad it ended this way, Sasuke” “That you ended up coming home” Naruto's words are soft like he's worried about opening a fresh wound. He didn't know whether Sasuke had fully mourned his brother's death, but seeing the black haired male this emotional, it was safe to say that he hadn't fully.

 

“I know...” Sasuke breathes as he remembers Itachi's final words to him “But that won't bring him back” the black haired male grips his duvet, trying to stop himself from tearing up. One raindrop on the window catches Sasuke's attention; it's slow, barely moving in comparison to the others, more and more water intertwine with it and it soon falls to the bottom. In watching this, thinking over memories with his brother, that he doesn't even notice that Naruto has moved from his own bed to sitting on his.

 

“But he lives inside of you and he always will” The voice was closer than before; Sasuke's head jolts to find the blonde at the end of his bed. The words were enough to bring him to tears, though it's something Naruto hasn't experienced many times in person, admittedly he still wasn't sure how to make it better. The male in front of him had always been the serious and collective type. Seeing Sasuke cry wasn't easy, though, it pained Naruto to the point that he felt like he could cry too.

 

“You're not alone, Sasuke”

 

Naruto breathes, his arm now wrapped around Sasuke, even with one arm, a hug was a hug. The black haired male doesn't seize crying for quite some time, the sound of the rain falling in the background. Neither of them letting go from each other's embrace. It surprises the blonde to find that Sasuke had cried himself to sleep in his arms; using up the little strength after the fight he had to pour out his emotions. Naruto slowly lays them down, trying not to wake Sasuke from his slumber before joining him in leaving reality and into dreams.

 

Sasuke wakes a few hours later from a sudden pain where he'd lost his arm; it's not overbearing, but enough to cause slight discomfort. The room was now dark, being lit by only the moon. As his eyes sight becomes clearer, the quickly realises that he'd fallen asleep within the blonde's embrace.

 

Memories of their prior battle come to mind and he's overwhelmed with guilt from the pain he'd inflicted. He knew they'd taken it too far, although he knew if it hadn't then they wouldn't have been a clear resolve.

 

maybe it was needed.

 

 

#

(Flashback)

 

The pain is surreal as Sasuke opens his eyes; the first thing he can see within his vision is the blonde beside him, arm missing, blood seeping out from his wound. It becomes apparent that from their final blow they'd both lost the lower portions to opposite arms.

 

“As you can see if either one of us moves too much, we'll bleed out and die” The blonde explains casually, not really paying much mind to it, unlike Sasuke whom generally seems shocked.

 

“Why would you go that far?” Sasuke retorts, slightly pissed off that Naruto would challenge him to this extent. He's not done, completely speaking his mind

 

“Why do all that, just to get in my way?” “I gained the power to enter the darkness and sever all bonds... and naturally, everyone's tried to cut their ties to me as well, at some point.” “But you... You've never attempted to cut me off” “Why do you keep involving yourself with me?” Naruto lets out a small laugh, smiling as he does so.

 

“You already know, don't you?” The blonde remarks honestly.

 

“Now you can't move your body, you're sure talking a lot” He then adds, smile still plastered on his face despite the seriousness of the situation.

 

“Just answer me!” Sasuke abruptly yells, causing Naruto's face to fall back to a serious expression like he'd had before.

 

“cause, you're my friend” The blonde simply states.

 

“I've heard that before” Sasuke replies, whilst thinking back to the many occasions where Naruto had told him so “But what exactly does that mean... to you anyway?” He goes on to question, wanting to know the deeper meaning behind those words.

 

“You ask me to explain it, but I can't really put it into words...” Naruto states, thinking about how to word such a feeling; after all, Sasuke may have been a friend, but the feelings that came with that were much more than any other friend. That much was clear, to both of them.

 

“It's just that... when I see you take things on and get messed up... it kinda...hurts me” “It hurts so much inside, that I just can't leave it alone. You know?” The blonde goes on to explain causing Sasuke eyes to widen slightly.

 

“Though right now, I'm in a lot of pain all over and can't do anything about it,” Naruto states before grunting in pain, and before Sasuke can reply, the blonde had passed out. Thoughts of dying crossed the dark haired male's thoughts, knowing that if something didn't happen soon, they might just both bleed out. Sasuke in left in thought; and he's not sure quite how much time passes him by, other by the sky slowly changing colour. Before he realises it, he's dreaming with Naruto, sleeping as time continues to pass them by.

 

The sky is brighter when Sasuke awakens, Naruto is still out of it and Sasuke can only hope that either Naruto wakes up, or Sasuke joins him in his seemingly eternal slumber.

 

“Don't tell me, it's really heaven this time?” Naruto speaks suddenly, after waking up for the second time since they've been laying there.

 

“Looks like we fell asleep and slept until morning” “We've failed to die again,” Sasuke says all with a smile.

 

“Damn it, I still can't move” Naruto groans, trying to move his body to no avail.

 

“I was hoping to punch you hard to make you finally open your eyes” Sasuke only laughs at Naruto's words, even though they sound sincere and serious. Laughter, it almost didn't compute in Naruto's mind as a possibility of self-expression from Sasuke himself. When was the last time he recalled Sasuke laughing? As kids? He, for once, couldn't actually recall a moment. So in shock, his eyes widen. Seeing a side to the male he'd never seen before.

 

“Eh?” He lets out, escaping his mouth in sheer shock that the black haired male was laughing.

 

“W-What is it?” Naruto stutters slightly, taken aback by this new attitude Sasuke was showing so obviously.

 

“We're messed up like this and you still want to fight?” Sasuke still smiles, actually finding the blonde's attitude amusing, glad that over the years he still had the fight in him he'd had back when they were kids, maybe even more so.

 

“Fucking right, no matter how many times it takes---” Naruto's words are cut off abruptly.

 

“I'll admit it--I've lost” Sasuke states with the purest smile the blonde had ever seen.

 

“You idiot” Naruto yells suddenly, startling the black haired male. Now looking at the blonde whilst listening to his words.

 

“This fight isn't about winning or losing. It's about punching a sulking friend to snap them out of it. That's what it's about. The real match I want comes after that” Naruto declares.

 

“Hey, Naruto?” Sasuke calls out, stopping the blonde from going on an even longer rant. Rather than replying the blonde just lets out a noise that indicates he's listening “I just acknowledged you” Sasuke states honestly.

 

“If I die here this long cycle of destiny that the sage of six paths was talking about will probably end as well” “This is... a kind of revolution too” The way Sasuke begins to talk, although serious, there's a sense of ease.

 

“You can end the infinite Tsukuyomi after I'm dead, by transplanting my eye into Kakashi or someone else. I'll put an end to myself” The words coming out of Sasuke soon turned dark, much to the blonde's surprise. Though, Sasuke's voice doesn't change, still very calming, the type of voice that was content with dying. Naruto didn't want that, though, He didn't want Sasuke to die, he wanted to bring him back, breathing and alive.

 

“By dying? You think that'll settle this?” Naruto retorts pissed off that Sasuke was even thinking those type of thoughts.

 

“If you're willing to die, then live and help me instead” The blonde declares before explaining further.

 

“What I want to do is make all shinobi cooperate with each other and that definitely includes you” He makes it clear to Sasuke, that he does want him in his future, that he wants his help.

 

“Just because you want that doesn't mean others will agree with it” Sasuke responds in his typical manner, being pessimistic about the blondes future endeavour to get Shinobi to all work together in harmony because, in Sasuke's mind, it was simply unrealistic.

 

“Damn it, if you keep sulking like this, I will really hit you again” The blonde announces without hesitation, letting Sasuke know that he wasn't about to back now.

 

“There's no guarantee that I won't stand up against you again” Sasuke states openly, more or less to test how he'd react to it.

 

“Then I'll stop you again” The blonde states without hesitation, knowing fully well that if needed he'd do this all over again if it meant bringing him back to Konoha. “Besides, I know you're not going to do that anymore...” Naruto adds, honestly believing that within his heart.

 

“How... can you be so sure?” The black haired male asks almost delicately, wondering how on earth Naruto would be so sure about something like that after all the things he'd already done.

 

“Don't make me repeat myself” Naruto declares as tears begin to fill Sasuke's eyes knowing all too well that the blonde really did understand him to his core.

 

“Haven't you figured it out yet?” The blonde questions, really surprised that by now Sasuke still didn't understand that he'd go to hell and back for him.

 

“Now that I think about it...you always pretty stupid too...” It becomes very clear as Naruto looks at the dark haired male, that he's crying. It stops Naruto in his tracks, no longer able to finish his rant. Sasuke turns his head, hiding his tears, almost embarrassed by them.

 

It takes a moment for him to collect himself, wiping his tears out of sight.

 

“Shut up, usuratonkachi” Sasuke now smiles causing the blonde to burst out in laughter; finally knowing that this might just be the start of a new chapter for them.

 

Back together, back in Konoha.

 

(End of flashback)

#

 

 

 

Sasuke leaves the memory behind, too tired to dwell on it further. He understands that the blonde would do anything to bring him back, but even so, he also knew that even though Naruto called him a 'friend' that the actions behind that signified something deeper.

 

Half-asleep he really does give up his trail of thoughts, embraced in the warmth around him he can't concentrate-ultimately, he's not used to being close to anyone, being hugged, being cared for. For a moment he feels like he doesn't deserve it, but being human, he lays his head against the blonde's chest and lets himself drift away.

 

 

 

 

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Realization

3 months pass:  
  
Naruto is more than aware that Sasuke was to be pardoned and released today. It was about time, these last three months having gone at the slowest pace that the blonde had ever experienced since the years he'd fought to bring Sasuke back.  The thing that played on his mind was how vague Kakashi was with the time of when the male would be released, but that was Kakashi being himself- forever indefinite.

  
The blonde takes initiative and decides to go harass Kakashi instead. Naruto showers and dresses as quickly as he can, but with one arm, even the simplest of things seemed to take twice as long. When he's finally ready he sets off before remembering what Kakashi had told him before. The blonde leaves his house and heads straight into the heart of Konoha; on the hunt for the clothing, which to Naruto was a slightly odd experience, though it made sense. He enters the clothing shop, instructed to do so, so when Sasuke was released he'd have new and fresh clothing to wear.

  
  
Naruto finds it harder than he originally thought and ultimately he didn't want the purchase to be in vain- he wanted it to suit the male. Black seemed fitting. The male had indeed worn that colour before and honestly, with black, you couldn't really go wrong. He spots a long sleeve shirt, which he felt Sasuke would appreciate considering it would cover his missing arm. Naruto had been sporting the same style ever since as well, not wanting to cause massive attention to his newly amputated arm. Once he grabbed the shirt, everything else seemed to come naturally, trousers were easy enough to pick out and shoes even easier.  The blonde moves, going to pay when something catches his eye. A dark navy cape. He knew in the back of his mind, straight away that it would suit him, seeing as Sasuke was indeed the mysterious type.

  
  
It takes the blonde roughly half an hour before heading to the Hokage's office. It doesn't take long, the building not being far from where he was. Upon arrival, he knocks once on the door before entering.

  
  
“Naruto” Kakashi smiles upon seeing the blonde male in front of him, although surrounded by heaps of paper works and blatantly fighting fatigue.

  
  
“You're just in time” He adds before standing up, letting out a yawn before stretching.

  
  
“Are you now going to get him?” The blonde questions causing the male in front of him to nod.

  
  
“Shall we go?” Kakashi asks causing the blonde to laugh softly with a smile on his face.

  
  
“Like you even need to ask”  He responds before following Kakashi out of the office.

  
  
                                         

 

          +

 

 

“You'll have to wait here for a bit. Try and be patient- I'll be as quick as possible” Kakashi states before taking the bag of clothes from the male's grasp. The blonde nods and waits in one of the hallways, slightly nervous if anything. When he'd brought Sasuke back he knew this was to happen- he just didn't expect it to be this long. After all, without him the ninja world itself would still be in the infinite Tsukuyomi- everyone still living in their dreams.

  
  
In thought, he paces back and forth not being to keep still. Roughly 20 minutes pass. Footsteps and faint taking can be heard and the blonde prepares himself. Kakashi and Sasuke soon emerge, and just as the blonde had predicted Sasuke actually looked good in what he'd picked out. Different style for a new era, it seemed fitting.

  
  
“I'll let you go now" Kakashi states to Sasuke “But in regards to what we were talking about, come visit me later” He goes on to say causing Sasuke to nod before thanking him.

 

As Kakashi walks away, he pauses in front of Naruto, looking at him intently before gripping his shoulder, squeezing it in a reassuring manner. He then walks away, fading out as he continues down the hallway without any further words being said. The blonde questions Kakashi's behaviour as it was out of character but brushes it off due to Sasuke now being in front of him.

  
  
“You came” Sasuke states softly.

  
  
“Is that surprising?” The black haired male shrugs honestly not knowing it was or wasn't.

  
  
“I guess I just didn't know what to expect” Sasuke admits causing the blonde to let out a soft laugh.

  
  
“You always did think too much” Naruto remarks before smiling.

  
  
“Come on- I'm taking you for ramen, don't even try and get out of it- there's no way I'd let you” The blonde declares, causing Sasuke to smile, happy that even after what they did to each other, that he was still here for him.

  
  
Konoha hadn't changed a bit, even after it's rebuild, after the damage pain caused. In fact, the resemblance was almost uncanny. Sasuke whilst walking beside the blonde, noticed the attention he was attracting. The quite gossiping, the girls looking at him, lovestruck. This, this was very different from when they were kids.

  
  
“You've become popular" Sasuke remarks causing the blonde to put his hand on the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

  
  
“It's kinda surreal though” Naruto admits “After all, as you know, there was once a time where I'd get nothing but cold stares and unwanted prejudiced”

  
  
“I guess this is the reward for you saving the ninja world”  Naruto looks at the male with a serious expression.

  
  
“No, Sasuke. We did” Sasuke doesn't fight what Naruto is saying, and simply smiles as the continue on their journey to eat ramen.

  
  
                                                

 

  +

 

 

 

  
  
Sasuke's eyes light up as he takes the first bite of food- almost like he's experiencing euphoria. Naruto can't help but burst out laughter, finding the dark haired male's reaction more than hilarious.

  
  
“They weren't feeding you well then” Naruto remarks.

  
  
“There's something about being blindfolded with a seal, and not being able to see what you're eating that makes the experience so much worse”

  
  
“Was it bad? Being in there that long?

  
  
“Well I'd rather have been anywhere else”

  
  
“I did my best to try and get you out as quickly as possible”

  
  
“I know- Kakashi would keep me updated day-by-day” Sasuke admits before looking at the blonde with a soft expression “Thank you” he adds, generally grateful.

  
  
“Don't mention it, after all, I felt guilty...” Naruto states honestly. 

  
“Well it's not like I didn't deserve it”

  
  
“But you know out of everyone that I understood why, and in that sense- to me, it justified your wrong doings”

  
  
“You're too lenient” Sasuke states honestly before eating more.

  
  
“And you're too harsh” Naruto replies just as honestly which causes them both to smirk whilst enjoying their food.

 

  
  
                                              

 

          +

 

  
  
“Ah~ I'm so full” Naruto cries whilst rubbing his stomach as they leave.

  
  
“Well you did eat five bowls, what did you expect?” Sasuke sighs “ _Usuratonkachi_ ” he adds before walking ahead.

  
  
“H-Hey, Sasuke. Wait up!~” Naruto yells, whilst catching up to him.

  
  
They walk steadily through Konoha until they reach the Uchiha complex, The blonde wondered about the lives that must have lived in this area before that fateful day that changed Sasuke. However, Sasuke doesn't seem phased by it, having come to terms with some of the aspects in his life. 

  
  
“This... is the first time I've been here” Naruto states whilst walking inside Sasuke's house, his eyes darting around as they move throughout the interior.

  
  
“Without anyone knowing, I can back here a few times after leaving Orochimaru's hideout” Sasuke admits much to the blonde's surprise.

  
  
“Aren't you going to feel lonely here, alone?” He asks, because deep down if they switched places, even Naruto felt it would be difficult to be in this massive house alone.

  
  
“Actually, that's something I need to talk to you about” Sasuke states honestly. Naruto looks at the male, confused as to what he meant as they take a seat outside on the porch.

  
  
“After we fought, you told me to live and help you” Sasuke states as the blonde sits and listens. “You need to be here, to protect the village and to one day claim the title of Hokage,” Sasuke explains before looking down, going quiet, knowing that Naruto might not take the next part of what he's saying well.

  
  
Silence builds up and the black haired male lets out a soft sigh. “I've done a lot of things that I've come to regret... and now I feel this would be the right time to atone for what I've done,” Sasuke states slowly, trying to be careful of how he's wording his thoughts.

  
  
He looks at the blonde, staring straight into his blue eyes. “I...” Sasuke manages to say “I'm leaving Konoha, Naruto” “I want to help the ninja world from outside the gates of this village. That's what I've decided”

  
  
Naruto freezes up and it becomes obvious from the look in his eyes that it had pained him to hear the words Sasuke had just said.

  
  
“Naruto?” Sasuke breathes, not being able to wait any longer for a reaction, worried and impatient as the blonde was normally so vocal about how he felt.

  
  
The blonde reverts eye contact, now looking at the ground below them. Honestly, he feels betrayed, not expecting this outcome from the male in front of him. It pains him, his chest beginning to tighten.

  
  
Then the lump in his throat forms: that alarms the blonde, not wanting to pour out his emotions, nor show his tears in front of Sasuke, he does the one thing he can do- He flees, runs without looking back.

  
  
“Fuck-” Sasuke grunts, he knows the words had hit harder than he'd wanted them too and ultimately Sasuke has to stop himself from running after the blonde, from reaching out and grabbing him. Deep down he knows that it wouldn't make the situation better, wouldn't help Naruto come to terms with it any faster.

  
  
He just hoped that Naruto would come to understand it,

  
  
and accept it.

 

 

  
  
                                                  

    +

  
  
  
Naruto runs and runs, not looking back, and not wanting too. Was it wrong for him to have assumed that the male would have stayed within the village? Was it selfish to want him here? He knew inside that his reaction to this was more than childish but he couldn't help it, latching to his inner emotions and acting only upon them no matter how immature it seemed.

  
  
He finds himself in the middle of Konoha in the back streets, crouching down, trying to seize his tears. He flinches as he feels a hand on his shoulder, consoling him, having heard him crying, curled up in a ball.

  
  
"Hey, are you okay? What's happened?"

  
  
The blonde recognises the voice and almost sighs in relief knowing it was someone he could confide in. He wipes his tears and lifts his head and see's Sai, crouching in front of him, looking concerned.

  
  
"Sorry- I'm just being stupid" Naruto smiles through his tears. Sai, more than anyone can tell fake emotion from real and sees straight through the vulnerable male in front of him. He reaches his hand out to the blonde, Naruto accepts as he lifts him up from the ground and to his feet.

  
  
"Let's talk" Sai states with a worried look on his face "You can try and hide it but I know something is bothering you" He adds causing the male to tear up again before nodding, knowing the male in front of him was right.

  
  
Sai was someone Naruto had become close to over the years, he'd been there for him when he needed it, both as a friend and someone who he'd been sleeping with-  The only one aware of the blondes blatant Bi-sexuality.

  
  
"My place is just around the corner, do you want to go there?" Sai asks, not honestly sure where to take the male when he's in this emotion state. Naruto nods again, right now unable to talk. They walk roughly two minutes and in that time Naruto does his best to compose himself.

  
  
When in Sai's apartment he makes them both a cup of tea, knowing it may help calm Naruto down somewhat. The blonde sits on the sofa, eyes staring at the photographs hanging on the wall. He finds himself smiling at a photo with him, Sakura, Sai and Yamato- it had been a while since they'd all been together and in a way, that made the blonde feel a little sad as the times they spent together were, even though difficult given the missions, always fun and fulfilling. 

  
The sound of the cup of tea being placed on the coffee table caused the blonde to snap out of thoughts of the past as he looks beside him at the male who now sits, the cup of tea in hand, blowing on it to cool it down.

  
  
"Thanks" Naruto breathes softly before picking his cup up from the coffee table. The warmth in his hands was comforting and being with Sai also made him feel that way. He understood Naruto to his core and the male knew this all too well.

  
  
"I thought today of all days you would have been the happiest you've been in a long time" The males states his inner thoughts, knowing the Naruto could take what he was saying.

  
  
"It started that way" Naruto mutters softly, his voice sounding pained. 

  
"How'd it end?" Sai asks as the blonde takes a sip of the tea that remains in his grasp.

  
  
"He's leaving again" Naruto tells the truth, knowing that whatever they talk about, truly does stay between them. In all honestly, he felt he needed to talk to someone about it. The blonde watches Sai's expression change, eyes wider, mouth parted ever so slightly- shock, much like what Naruto had experience.

  
  
"Why?" He asks, it being the only thing he could conjure up at this moment in time.

  
  
"He wants to help the ninja world, atone for his mistakes" the blonde replies, power phrasing what Sasuke had told him.

  
  
"So... this isn't about the reason. I can tell you already understand why he needs to do this" Sai states delicately. "It's because he's leaving, right?" The blonde nods, not wanting to confirm Sai's question with words.

  
  
"You haven't told him yet then" Naruto stares at the male in confusion upon hearing that statement.

  
  
"You... do like him, right?" Sai then adds, carefully. The blonde sits there for a moment; was that why? Is that what this is all about, these emotions, the pain, the happiness upon seeing his. Had he not realised? Too immersed in bringing him back the whole time to not realise why he was doing it?

  
  
"I..." Naruto breathes, generally not sure how to even answer the question thrown at him. Had the realisation just hit?

  
  
"Fuck" The blonde cursed, escaping his mouth without thought. "I've been slow, huh?" He adds, almost laughing at how stupid he must've looked, and how obvious to Sai it must've been.

  
  
"You've just realised?" Sai questions, generally surprised that he hadn't known this for years.  "Saying that though, it's probably all the stress from the him leaving, Akatsuki, then the war... maybe you haven't had time to even process it?" Sai adds before laughing "Or maybe you're just incredibly slow"

  
  
"Has it been obvious?" The blonde asks curiously, honestly wanting to know how it looked to everyone around him.

  
  
"I thought so, I mean, for someone you called a 'friend', you certainly went to hell and back for him, I don't think many people would have gone to the length you did. I mean... even Sakura gave up at one point... we all did... apart from you" Sai reminds the blonde of the facts and then he clicks- he doesn't like Sasuke, no, it's not that. He's in love with him. The blonde thought about it, in fact, today, he felt the happiest he had in years, seeing Sasuke happy made him feel that his heart might melt so how had he not realised? How could he have been so oblivious to his own feelings? Naruto felt a sudden connection to himself like he'd just flicked a switch that had been off for years.

  
  
"But... none of it really matters- not if he's leaving" The blonde states, knowing all too well that even if he said something, and in a miracle, Sasuke felt the same, that it would still be wrong to stop him from leaving. Evidently, Sasuke needs to leave, needing to come to terms with what he's done and make it right in his own way.

  
  
"I'd rather feel empty then stop him from needing to appease his goals" The blonde adds, needing to explain himself further.

  
  
"Nothing in life is ever easy" Sai sighs, "And this is a complicated situation, it has been since he went rogue" The males adds before taking a sip of his drink.

  
  
"But your feelings are important too. You need to put yourself before others at times. You're too selfless" Naruto is surprised that Sai had stated that.

  
  
"But... even if I said something- there's no guarantee he'd feel the same. He doesn't even know that I like men"  The blonde sighs, knowing it would be too good to be true. 

 

  
"I'm sure you'll figure out what the right thing to do is, after all, it's you" Sai states reassuringly. 

 

  
                                                 

     +

 

 

 

  
  
Naruto spends a few hours with Sai, talking and reminiscing. Upon leaving, he decides to pay Kakashi a visit, finally realising why he'd acting out of character earlier.

  
  
He knocks and enters.

  
  
Kakashi is standing at the window, eyes watching over Konoha. He doesn't even notice Naruto until he stops beside him, completely absorbed in his own thoughts.

  
  
"Na-ruto?" He speaks softly, blinking a few times as Naruto stares outside.

  
  
"You really ought to get more rest-" Naruto sighs, feeling bad for the male knowing he must be truly exhausted.

  
  
"Things need to be done. I'd rest if I could" Kakashi sighs before taking a seat at his desk. "Did he tell you?" He then adds causing Naruto to nod, eyes still plastered on Konoha.

  
  
"I didn't react well" The blonde sighs, now regretting his abrupt exit on their conversation.

  
  
"He was worried about that" Kakashi states and Naruto instantly feels worse.

  
  
"When is he leaving?" The blonde asks, needing to have some kind of date.

  
  
"Tomorrow" Admittedly, Naruto didn't want to hear that. It wasn't enough time.

  
  
"I have some things I need to do then" The blonde states before walking back over to the door he'd entered through.

 

 

 

+


	3. Goodbyes/Fears

The black haired male lays in bed that night, swarmed in his own thoughts. He didn't want to, but he felt conflicted. Needing to leave for himself, but feeling guilty for doing so.

That being Naruto's fault.

  
  
Sasuke can't seem to forget those pained blue eyes and it keeps him awake, not being able to sleep at all. Tossing and turning in annoyance.  
  
Morning arrives too soon.

  
  
Sasuke is packed and ready to leave. On his way to the gate, he feels uneasy, still not seen or heard from the blonde that had decided to up and leave yesterday. As he approaches he can see Kakashi and Sakura at the gate and his heart sinks not being able to see Naruto in sight. He greets them before Kakashi lets out a sigh.

  
  
"I'll be blunt. By all rights, you should be in prison right now but we've heard your plea and all your actions up until now have been pardoned. Breaking the Jutsu for the infinite Tsukuyomi played a big part in that decision as well as the fact that I happen to be the sixth Hokage, and that Naruto, the key figure in ending the war, testified on your behalf. Don't forget that... and please don't become too reckless otherwise, I'll be held responsible" Kakashi states all at once, the words almost drowning out due to Sasuke feeling uneasy.

  
  
"Understood, thank you" The black haired male replies in a seemingly grateful manner.

  
  
"Must you go?" "The artificial arm lady Tsunade is creating from lord Hashirama's cells will be ready soon" Sakura speaks up, eyes on the male in front of her.

  
  
"I need time to understand my feelings" "How I should view the Shinobi world, this world. Perhaps I'll be able to see things I couldn't see before, things that can't be seen unless I do this and plus there's something I'm worried about" Sasuke replies honestly; feeling like after all the shit he'd caused he at least owed Sakura an explanation.

  
Sakura blushes, looking down, not being able to hold eye contact.

  
  
"What if I said... I'd come with you?" She states, overly embarrassed.

  
"This is a trip to atone for my sins. My sins have nothing to do with you" Sakura remarks, blunt and straight to the point.

  
  
"Nothing to do with me?" Sakura repeats before dropping her head in a depressed manner. Kakashi eyes also widen due to the nature of Sasuke's words. Sasuke moves forward and pokes her forehead softly causing her to only blush more, feeling overjoyed.

  
  
"Maybe next time" Sasuke states, not wanting to crush her all at once, honestly when he stated this he had no plans on ever taking Sakura with him, or anyone for that matter but feeling bad for the years she'd chased after him, he'd lied, not wanting to see the female sad as he was leaving "Thank you" He adds before walking through the gates of Konoha and out into the world.

  
  
Once he does he almost feels inclined to go back; a part of him feeling like he should confront the blonde first but he carries on, not strong enough to act on his thoughts, worried that it might de-rail him emotionally from the decision he'd made.

  
  
Leaves are blowing through the air, wind stronger today than it had been. His hair blows, obstructing his eyesight, he moves it out of the way, and his eyes widen, only to see the blonde waiting- back up against a tree.  Sasuke was surprised, but also a little apprehensive from the look on the blonde's face. It was more serious than usual.

  
  
"I didn't think you'd come and see me off" Sasuke speaks, his voice almost concerned as he looks at the blonde. The blonde's face remains serious as he reaches out his arm.

  
  
"Here" Naruto practically mumbles. Sasuke looks down, eyes on his own forehead protector. His eyes widen in surprise.

  
  
"You kept that thing?" Sasuke asks, not being able to believe that after all these years the blonde would have still had this.

  
  
"I'm returning this" Naruto responds honestly, serious expression now turning into a soft smile.

  
  
"I'll hang on to it" Sasuke breathes "Until our real match" he adds, now reaching out to grab the forehead protector from the blonde's grasp. They stand like that for some time, both of the holding onto the forehead protector whilst looking at each other with emotional looks. Sasuke smiles, smiles because he now knows that the blonde does understand-

  
  
When Sasuke does finally remove the headband from Naruto his eyes drop; he felt pained. He knew if he stayed much longer then he wouldn't be able to leave. He walks forward, closer than before, eyes now locked with the blonde's- "I'll miss you" Sasuke mutters, hand on Naruto's shoulder. He doesn't hesitate, he states the words, his hand leaving the blonde, before walking away. He doesn't need to hear Naruto's response because he already knows he felt the same but as he walks away the blonde still expresses himself "I'll- I'll miss you too, Sasuke"

 

Sasuke cracks the moment he walks away upon hearing the males reply, tears rolling down his cheeks as he now clenches the headband in his grasp.

  
  
Naruto falls to the ground when Sasuke leaves his eyesight, he can feel the grass between his fingers whilst he looks up at the bright sky. “Ah- I couldn't do it” He breathes whilst moving his hand from the ground to his chest, feeling how fast it was now pounding.

  


  
  
  
+

  
  
  
The sky was an orange colour, mixed with red and pink as the sun began setting. Naruto sits on his window ledge, taking in the colours and view of such an unusual sunset. Thoughts rush through his mind, mainly the memory of Sasuke leaving. It had already been 5 months since then: Admittedly it left Naruto a little empty, something not sitting right with him.

  
“I wonder... what are you doing right now... Sasuke” He mumbles softly, before clenching his fist. Naruto wondered if they'd go their separate ways in life now- Although in his soul he could feel Sasuke, he was still too far away. Naruto couldn't confine in him, couldn't go out with him, socialise, drink, go on missions. Often, the blonde male thought about finding him and joining him.  
  
But his dream; Naruto couldn't forget his dream. Hokage had to come first.

  
  
“Naruto--” Instantly Naruto recognises the voice calling out to him from below, He diverts his eyes from the sunset down to Sakura, who for once had a rather solum expression.

  
  
“Sakura?” Naruto calls out, questioning why she'd even turn up at his place. It wasn't often they'd even see each other anymore unless assigned to missions together or out socialising.

  
  
“Is okay if we talk?” Sakura asks, almost withheld. Naruto could see from her expression that something had indeed happened.

  
  
“Sure, come up to my apartment, I'll let you in...” the blonde agrees, a little apprehensive of what had indeed happened, and what was causing the female to act so down.

  
  
“Okay,” She says softly. When Sakura reaches Naruto door, it's already open, waiting for her. He leads them into his apartment, which for once was actually cleaned and tidy and they sit down on the floor, table separating them.

  
  
“Sasuke's okay, right?” Naruto blurts out, being the first thing he feared and honestly it's the one thing Sakura normally discusses with Naruto.

  
  
“Actually, this isn't about Sasuke...” Sakura replied whilst Naruto watched her, curious to the reason she was really here. She couldn't hold eye contact, she seemed on edge, and that worried the blonde as Sakura usually kept so collective and calm.

  
  
“What's wrong then?” Naruto questions, honestly running out of ideas of what it could be. Sakura looks down, looking generally serious. She takes a deep breath and looks Naruto directly, holding his gaze for the first time today.

  
  
“It's Hinata” Naruto stays silent; his thoughts spiral all over the place, most recently to the memory from months back. He turns pale, fearing the worst.

  
  
“She came to the hospital today” Sakura sighs, now getting straight to the point.

  
  
“W-What?” The blonde stutters suddenly overwhelmed with panic.

  
  
“She's pregnant Naruto”  The words he feared has just become a reality, one of which he was totally responsible for. He felt unstable, disoriented and above all, nauseous.

  
  
“She's too afraid to mention it to you. She asked m-” Naruto doesn't want to hear the emotional ins and outs, he has hs own questions, mainly one so when he cuts her off, he doesn't even realise how insensitive he looks.

  
  
“Is she keeping it?” Sakura seemed shocked that he'd cut her off mid sentence but even more so at the question, Naruto can't help but ask, seeing how young they were he didn't feel she would.

  
  
“What do you mean is she keeping it? Of course, she is” Naruto feels it in his pit of his stomach and out of nowhere he runs to the bathroom, throwing up violently, eyes watering before tears fall. He wasn't expecting Sakura to give him that answer, nor did he expect Hinata to actually want to keep it.

  
  
“N-Naruto, are you okay?” Sakura gets to her feet, alarmed and concerned for Naruto's well-being, moving to the bathroom, witnessing the blonde male vomiting, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face.

  
  
“If it's okay, I'd rather be alone right now...” Naruto mumbles, in between breathing heavily.  Sakura admits defeat, knowing that right now it might be for the best to let it sink in.

  
  
“I don't know if it was a one night thing for you... but you know how much she loves you... Maybe think about doing the right thing here...” She says faintly before leaving. Naruto punches the wall beside him in a brief lapse of anger, guilty, confused and most of all- ashamed. When he composes himself, he shuffles over to his bed and covers himself in his duvet. He thinks back to that night, how much he drank, how flirty he became, how genuine his feelings must have looked to everyone else.

  
  
He knew he'd fucked up.

 

+


	4. Regret

Six days pass; Naruto barely moves from his bed over this time. He'd prefer to wallow in his own self-pity than face the world around him. After all, he had no idea how to cope with this news, no parent to confide in about it, and no clue how to even approach Hinata to talk about it.  
  
It isn't until a knock on his window startles him, he flinches wondering whether or not he should move and open the curtains. He decides to do so, knowing that it could be important and that most people would use the front door. He pops his head out from the duvet and pulls the curtains open, he almost gasps, seeing Sasuke on the other side of the glass. Those deep dark eyes and smile that Sasuke had quickly disappeared upon seeing Naruto and the condition he was in.

Naruto opened the window; allowing Sasuke in. He drops to the bed, being the only thing below the window to actually fall on to. He looks at Naruto, sees the dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. It's late, and honestly, Naruto didn't realise how late it was until the knock on his window woke him up. He reaches for his lamp, needing some kind of light source as Sasuke shuts the window and curtains behind him.  
  
“What's happened?” Sasuke asks, overly concerned.    
  
“I'm guessing I'm the first person you've seen then” Naruto replies, reaching for a cigarette packet and lighter which surprised Sasuke, considering he'd never in his life seen the blonde smoke.   
  
“Naruto” Sasuke speaks with all seriousness. “Tell me what's happened” He repeats, grabbing Naruto's hand from stopping him from smoking. When he looks back up to Naruto's face, tears are already falling.  
  
“I've- I've fucked up, big time” Naruto cries, almost forgetting how to breathe- the weight of what he's done haunting him. Sasuke can see the pain- No, to be more precise, he can feel it. Without warning his removes his hand from Naruto's and wraps his arm around the blonde male, surrounding him in a warm embrace. In shock, Naruto drops the cigarettes and lighter on the bed. He cries harder, accepting the embrace holding onto Sasuke like he's the only person in the world that understands him.   
  
“If I knew you were like this I would have come sooner...” the dark-haired male mumbles into the blonde's shoulder.  
  
“Since when would you do something like that for me” Naruto laughs, trying to stop his tears in the process, but to no avail.  
  
“When after trying to kill you for years, I figured it's a start” Sasuke tries to joke, causing a brief smile to appear on Naruto's face. The room grows silent before Sasuke decides to break it.

“You know, whatever you've done. It can't be that bad” Sasuke states, trying to reassure the male that confiding in him wouldn't be as bad as what he thinks.  
  
“You want to bet on that?”  Naruto sighs, now strong enough to break away from Sasuke's embrace. He looks down at his bruised hands from punching the wall a week prior, surprised that he'd not healed completely. He dwells on that fateful night, where he'd stolen the innocence from the woman who had obviously loved him from childhood.   
  
“It was months ago; we were all drinking at Sai's place. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tamari, Hinata and obviously myself and Sai. At the time, I was feeling down and depressed” Naruto almost laughs. “I drank and drank and drank to just get through the night--” Naruto paused, before going straight in for the kill “Long story short- about a week ago Sakura... She told me Hinata is pregnant”   
  
The vibe of the room had changed; Sasuke wasn't expecting to hear that. In fact, it shocked him so much that he had to reach for a cigarette himself. In seconds smoke filled Naruto's small apartment. When Sasuke does finally decide to talk, he's straight to the point.  
  
“Well, I'll be honest-” “I'm deeply shocked” he utters before dragging on the cigarette in his hand. Naruto falls into his bed, face in his pillow- sulking more. “I did warn you” he mumbles into the pillow, knowing that he'd messed up more than ever before in his life.   
  
“Since when did you start sleeping with everyone?” Sasuke questions sighing before breaking straight into another question, more aggressive. “No- Why on earth did you fuck her without a condom anyway?!” Sasuke sudden yells, causing Naruto to bury his head in the pillow more, feeling worse.  
  
“I ran out earlier that night...” Naruto argues his case but deep down he knows that it doesn't even justify what he's done. How could it?  
  
“And I suppose that makes it okay then?”Sasuke speaks with blatant sarcasm before choking on the smoke upon inhaling the cigarette, finally hearing what he hadn't when the blonde was talking ”Wait-” “Ran out?”  Sasuke interrupts himself, now fully absorbing what the blonde had stated.  
  
“Ah- I don't want to talk about this” Naruto states hiding, not really wanting to talk about what even happened, after all, there were bigger problems at hand.   
  
“Just how many people are you sleeping with?”   
  
“Two, just two- if you're including Hinata”  “But that was a one-off”   
  
“Who's the other one?”   
  
“Does it matter?” Naruto won't dare look at Sasuke, still buried in the pillow- really not wanting him to know the truth- “It's not like it's serious, it is what it is”  
  
“Ah- You can't tell me all of this and not say who it is”   
  
“Well you've never told me who you've slept with” the blonde retorts, feeling a little aggressive himself not used to being questioned so much my the dark-haired male.   
  
“Because, unlike you, I haven't” Sasuke breaths, not being defeated by Naruto in this even though admitting it was slightly embarrassing. He wanted to know, and if telling him the truth would lead to him finding out what he was hiding, then he would “I'm not going around sleeping with people for no reason”   
  
Naruto stays quiet, not sure where to go from here. Could he just out-rightly state the name? Sasuke becomes slightly impatient, so when he grabs Naruto, pulling him up from the pillow he doesn't hesitate to use his Sharingan.   
  
“Don't make me find out myself” Sasuke states, now wondering why he'd go to this length just to find out. Naruto was alarmed when he saw the Sharingan. The blonde closes his eyes in default, scared that he'd look straight into his mind.  
  
he lets out a single breath before speaking.  
  
“W-Wait” “I'll just tell you” The blonde utters, peeking one eye open to see that he'd removed his Sharingan. Naruto comes to the realisation that saying the name instead of Sasuke actually witnessing them fucking would be the best outcome to save himself a considerable amount of embarrassment.   
  
“Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?”   
  
“I could ask you the same thing” Naruto retorts before sighing. He looks down for a moment, collecting himself. Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to it either, also now looking down feeling a little bad for being so pushy.   
  
“It's-- a guy” when the blonde firsts states this he feels uneasy, not sure what to expect, or where to go from here as no-one knew (other than the male he was sleeping with of course)-- Hair was covering Sasuke's face so the blonde couldn't see his reaction, and he couldn't tell if that was better or worse.   
  
But as silence built up, Naruto decided that is was defiantly worse.   
  
“So you're--” Sasuke states slowly before the blonde cuts him off, clarifying before the male could assume the male's sexuality.  
  
“I sleep with both, I guess” Naruto mumbles; trying to be as truthful as possible even though this was a weird situation.  
  
It stays quiet for a moment; neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Sasuke would have never assumed that Naruto liked men, but saying that, he'd missed years of his life and being around him. Was it something that was obvious to everyone else?   
  
“So who... is it then?” Sasuke asks carefully, still looking down, not sure why right now he's not able to look the male in the eyes.  
  
“Sai” Naruto simply states  
  
“Really?” Sasuke's head now fully lifts, surprised that Sai would be the person the blonde had been fooling around with.  
  
“Why would I lie now? I told you the hardest part already” Naruto says, sighing in the process before changing the subject back to serious matters.  
  
“But there's a bigger problem at hand now...” “After all, I'm going to be a dad”  
  
“So why were you even depressed in the first place? Why drink yourself into that state?” Naruto flinches upon hearing Sasuke's words, and his heart speeds up almost frightening him. He suddenly feels more than nervous, not sure not to respond. To lie, make up and excuse or actually tell the truth. He goes with the latter.   
  
“Because you weren't around... because whenever I wanted to talk to you I couldn't”  “because the person I fought the most for to bring back had decided to leave... again” Naruto blurted out all at once. Sasuke was somewhat stunned at Naruto's emotional outburst.   
  
“I'm... Sorry” Sasuke breathes. “I just needed time to think-”  
  
“Think? I would have thought that when you were in prison you had plenty time to think”  Sasuke doesn't expect such a cold reply, and Naruto doesn't expect the words to flow out either.   
  
“Sorry... that wasn't called for” Naruto apologises instantly, knowing that he took it too far.   
  
“I wanted to be sure of things before I returned” Sasuke speaks softly “But this isn't about me... what are you going to do about Hinata...?”  He adds.  
  
“Sakura told me to do the 'right thing' which in my mind is only one option”    
  
“To be with her, to raise the child?” Sasuke clarifies, finishing the cigarette before putting it out. Naruto nods slowly.  
  
“Is that impossible for you?”   
  
“No, it's not impossible.." The blonde states honestly "But I would be living a lie” He mutters.  
  
“You couldn't learn to love her? Even with your child?”   
  
“Not when I already have someone I care about- how is that morally correct?” Naruto realises at this point he's said too much, way too much.  
  
“Sai?”   
  
Naruto bursts into laughter, actually surprised that Sasuke could think that.   
  
“No” “I already told you it's not like that”    
  
“Then who?” “Who else could it possibly be-” Sasuke is interrupted- A knock at the door almost sends the blonde to sigh in relief, the banging loud.  
  
“Naruto- I know you're home, open up” The voice is Sakura's and Naruto lets out a sigh before opening his window, about to make a quick escape, a little concerned that the pink haired female might just knock down his door.   
  
“I can't deal with Sakura right now...” Naruto breathes before Sasuke nods slowly. Naruto crouches in the window frame before lending his hand to Sasuke, knowing that with one arm, that it's harder to keep balance.   
  
He accepts and Naruto pulls him up and out, moving to the roof.  
  
“We can just go to mine. It's not like she'll look there” Sasuke states, and Naruto agrees. It was probably the most secluded and although empty, the most peaceful part of Konoha.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

They move with pace until they feel safe enough to proceed at a calm stride. It's dark out, the moon bold. The blonde feels a little overwhelmed even after fleeing his apartment, knowing that he'd probably said too much. He just hoped for now that Sasuke wouldn't push for answers on what he'd stupidly stated. With those thoughts Naruto looks up at the night sky, taking a deep breath of air as his blue eyes watch the stars above twinkle. Sasuke's watches the blonde as he stares up at the sky, unaware. 

He's changed; that's what Sasuke thought. It may not have been a drastic change, but the blonde was certainly different from when they were kids. Sasuke couldn't pin point it. 

"You should just leave the village with me" The black haired male blurts out, not really thinking about how serious that statement sounded until he'd said it. 

The blonde turns to the male, blue eyes looking hesitant "I-" Naruto states before his eyes fall to the ground as they continue walking "I would if it was possible" he adds, truthfully.

"I know" Sasuke breathes "I just wanted to see your reaction" the black-haired male smiles, genuinely - much like how he'd smiled at the end of their battle at final valley. The blonde doesn't know how to respond- for Sasuke, this was out of character. Naruto knew it and Sasuke did too. He decides to test the water; 

"You'd get fed up with me anyway" When he states it, it's purely light-hearted - and he expects - what he deems a typical response from Sasuke - something along the lines of "More like you'd get in my way" or a phrase that entails the same attitude. 

"Being with you- It's not like that at all" Naruto's legs become weak upon hearing that; this was not how he'd envisioned the male's response - not even close. Sasuke's whole demeanor had suddenly changed – he was – softer? more emotional? open?

What the fuck is happening right now; the blonde thought - trying to keep collective even though internally going crazy.

"Did you hit your head or something?" The blonde remarks causing Sasuke to laugh softly as they walk through the empty streets of Konoha. 

"Something like that" the dark-haired male replies, his eyes now on the sky – 

Naruto couldn't help but feel that something between them had changed- admittedly there wasn't much to compare it to as he'd fled when they were only kids - however - the premise of their relationship didn't feel the same. 

Why did it feel like the relationship was proceeding past the line of platonic? 

You're just being paranoid - stop overthinking things - The blonde comforts himself- or rather, convinces himself. 

and whilst absorbed in these thoughts they arrive at Sasuke's. 

more precisely, his bedroom. 

This was indeed a place the blonde was unfamiliar with. Sasuke removes his cape, hanging it up whilst Naruto's eyes wonder the room in a curious manner. 

"You want a drink or anything?" Sasuke asks casually. Naruto has his eyes on one of their team 7 photographs as he replies "Alcoholic, if possible" 

"I'll see what I can find" Sasuke states before leaving the room in search for some kind of alcoholic beverage. He'd not been around, and hadn't drunk himself since being back - but he does manage to find an old bottle of Whiskey.

"Is Whiskey fine?" The black haired male yells, so his voice can be heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Naruto yells back just as loud when nervousness suddenly hits realizing that he's actually in Sasuke's bedroom - and with that, meant that he was the only one that had ever been here - His thoughts were cut short though as Sasuke's voice fills the house again.

"Urm- Can you help me?" Sasuke utters, his voice slightly embarrassed. In seconds the blonde appears, smiling softly at the sight of the male in front of him. 

"Struggling?" Naruto questions upon seeing Sasuke with too many items around him to hold, let alone move into the bedroom alone. 

"A little" the dark-haired male sighs "I guess having on arm has its disadvantages" he adds whilst picking up the bottle of whiskey from the counter-top. 

"No kidding" Naruto laughs, understanding the difficulties of having to live with one arm - even if his experience was short-lived in comparison. 

"You have ice?" 

"Freezer" 

"You want some?" 

"Yeah"

Naruto places ice in each glass before following the male back into his bedroom. Sasuke places himself on the bed as something catches the blonde's eyes causing him to stop in his tracks upon entering the room itself. 

Sasuke can see the glimmer in the males eyes and can tell something of interest had caught his attention.

"Can I?" Naruto asks as he points to a photo album.

"If I say no, you'll still look won't you?"

"Obviously" 

"Fine, go ahead" Sasuke states with his seemily care-free attitude before opening the bottle of whiskey with his teeth, not being able to do it with just the one hand. He pours a generous amount into each cup as the blonde grabs the photo album, laying face down on the bed, intrigued about what could be inside. 

"Here" Naruto looks at Sasuke to see that he's passing him the glass of whiskey, ice cubes clinking together as he did so. 

"Thanks" The blonde replies whilst re-adjusting his position on the bed, now sitting up cross-legged, not wanting to spill the drink everywhere. 

The blonde takes a generous sip before opening the album, Sasuke's eyes also watching, not a hundred percent sure what was actually inside. His eyes widen upon seeing a photo of Sasuke as a baby and then laughter hits the blonde; Sasuke also can't help but grin at seeing the photo of himself.

"Ah~ So cute~" What happened?" Naruto jokes playfully causing the male to let out a laugh.

"I'd say I've aged pretty well" Sasuke then mumbles into his glass before taking a generous sip of whiskey. 

"So would most people" Naruto agrees without much thought before turning the page of the photo album. Sasuke edges closer, now sitting beside the male so he could see the photos more clearly than before. They continue to look through the photo album; photographs of Sasuke's and Itachi's childhood, family outings and portraits. Sasuke, much to the blonde's surprise had a smile on his face throughout the process. Blatantly reminiscing over the old times. 

"This almost makes me wish I had albums I could look through" The blonde admits knowing that he didn't own any- nor have any memories of his parents throughout his childhood.

"Wait for a second-" Sasuke states in response before leaving the bed and grabbing another album. 

"Here" Sasuke mutters, holding out the album in his hand for the blonde to take. Naruto just stares at the male in confusion.

"Just look" Sasuke adds, causing the blonde to finally comply- accepting the album from his grasp. Sasuke moves back onto the bed before talking again.

"You might not have memories of your parents, but you have all of us-" 

Naruto out of curiosity opens the album with slight haste- Seeing the first load of photos in front of him caused him to freeze and turn to Sasuke in surprise. 

"You managed to keep all of these?" The blonde asked causing Sasuke to nod a few times whilst drinking his drink.

"I lost most of them when younger, you know what I was like" Naruto admits before inspecting the photos further "I didn't even realize we had this many together - not just that - I don't recall all of them even being taken?" 

"Kakashi and Sakura were more persistent about it than us" Sasuke states softly as his eyes study the photographs - each one sending him back to a memory.

Naruto feels himself get a little emotional but bears it. 

and as the night proceeds so does their reminiscing. The drinks however only send them into a delirious state - but above all - they both feel content being in the presence of each other. 

 

 

+


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde's eyes are fixated on the clock hanging on Sasuke's bedroom wall – he blinks a few times, eyes adjusting to the numbers through his delirious state. He's stunned, realising that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him and almost chokes seeing how late it had become. How was it 5 am already? How had 5 hours passed _that fast?_ Sasuke's eyes follow in the direction to what the blonde is staring at.  
  
"You shocked at the time or something?" The dark-haired male slurs every so slightly, eyes now straying back to the blonde.  
  
"Aren't you?" The blonde questions in surprise, raising his eyebrows slightly causing Sasuke to shrug, not honestly having much of an opinion on it.  
  
"You want a cigarette?" Naruto asks whilst pulling one for himself out of the packet, placing it between his lips.   
  
"Mmm-" Sasuke agrees in-between sipping on his whisky.  
  
"But outside-" He adds causing the blonde to pout – not really wanting to move.  
  
"Don't be lazy" Sasuke laughs softly whilst finding his way to his feet - whisky in hand as he moves from his room to the porch. The blonde follows, hand resting against the walls as he did so to remain balanced having consumed too much to walk in straight line.  
  
Sasuke is the first to sit down outside on the porch – being drunk – he practically falls to the ground. Eyes on the appending sunrise in the distance whilst taking a sip of whisky from the bottle. The blonde sits beside him - noting all the colours in the sky as he now lights up two cigarettes.  
  
"Here," The blonde states, passing one of the two cigarettes he'd lit to the male beside him.  
  
"Thanks" Sasuke replies whilst offering the blonde the bottle of whisky. The blonde takes sips in between puffing on his cigarette.  Although his eyesight wasn't the clearest, vision seemingly blurry- he felt calm, relaxed.   
  
"You know - this place is really peaceful. It almost feels like we're not in Konoha" Naruto comments causing Sasuke to smile softly after exhaling.  
  
"Well, we're almost on the outskirts - You don't get all the noise like you would living in the centre of Konoha"  
  
“You think you'll come back and live here one day?” The blonde suddenly asks, out of blatant curiosity than anything.  
  
“That's the plan” Sasuke agrees “But surprisingly, I'm protective of this place. A lot has happened here... good and bad...”  Sasuke eyes look fragile for a moment as he looks at the Uchiha crest on the wall of his garden.  
  
“Do you resent me for leaving?” Sasuke blurts out; needing come clarification and thoughts on the decision he'd made. His eyes move to the ground, even asking a question like that made him feel more fragile that usual.  
  
“Like you said, a lot has happened here. Good and bad.” Naruto states “Plus, it's evident that you still have things to sort out up here” the blonde utters patting the top of Sasuke's head whilst exhaling.  
  
“But I don't resent you – If it helps, then I can't complain. I want what's best for you”  Naruto speaks softly –  His eyes on the stars above as he moves his arm from the top of Sasuke's head to around his shoulders – a casual embrace – natural. He can feel the males eyes on him and smiles softly to the sky.  
  
“You worry too much”  
  
“I don't think it's like that...” Sasuke states, accepting the blonde invading his personal space as he puts out his cigarette.   
  
“No?” Naruto clarifies.  
  
“I wouldn't say I worry. That's not really something I've ever really do”  Sasuke admits “But I think a lot- past, present, future- constantly” he adds, honestly.   
  
“I don't think that's such a bad thing,” The blonde says reassuringly, now taking another sip of whisky, then passing it to the dark-haired male.  
  
“Your outlook on life is always bright” Sasuke mumbles into the bottle as he takes a generous gulp- pulling a face after he does so as the liquid burns his throat.   
  
“I try my best” Naruto smiles softly as little drops of water begin to hit the ground in front of them- sheltered on the porch from the appending rain-fall. The blonde shivers, and his arm being around Sasuke, he feels it too.   
  
“Pass me your free hand – I need to weave a sign” Sasuke states calmly and Naruto complies although not sure what was about to happen.   
  
“You can't do it alone?”  
  
“Not this drunk – channelling chakra is hard enough – plus I'm still not used to using just the one hand” Sasuke makes a clone – and before the blonde can speak, it disappears back into the house. The blonde looks at Sasuke, with his typical confused look – that is until the clone returns less than half a minute later- duvet in hand placing it onto the pair.  
  
“That's the pinnacle of laziness – using clones as personal slaves” the blonde laughs causing the dark-haired male to grin softly whilst taking the male's hand to release the Jutsu.  
  
“You were the one that shivered – you're blatantly cold – I can see the goosebumps on your skin” Sasuke states as he feels his body becoming warmer.  
  
“So you care after all-” The blonde jokes – but as he does so he feels Sasuke's head rest on his shoulder – his heart jolts for a brief moment – before accepting the simple action.  
  
“No – I obviously hate you – Idiot,” The dark-haired male says sarcastically whilst a grin plastered on his face – watching the now heavy, downpour of rain. The sound calming – as they both watch, they feel tranquil.  
  
“I've never believed that for a second anyway” the blonde softly utters, almost inaudible however the male resting on his shoulder still hears.  
  
“Then you are an idiot – you must've seen how crazy I was back then – mentally I was not okay...” Sasuke talks freely about the problems he faced.  
  
“Yeah – I could tell the difference – yet, I knew that deep down, you were in there”  
  
“well that true enough – after all... it was the light inside you that saved me from my own darkness” Naruto hears those words and his chest tightens – and as does his grip on Sasuke.  
  
“You came to your senses – huh?”  The blonde states causing the male leaning on him to scoff.  
  
“Yeah – and all it took was us both losing an arm” His sarcasm coming back through.  
  
“It could've been worse” Naruto declares, because to him it was just that – he'd do it all over again – no hesitation – if he had too he'd loose limb by limb in order to save Sasuke from the darkness he had.  
  
“We almost died – you speak so casually about it” Sasuke mumbles – as the situation for him still felt heavy – even now, still unable to accept the damage he'd cause – not able to forgive himself – not fully.   
  
“I would have died – if it meant saving you”  
  
“You...dying would have saved me”  
  
“No?”   
  
“No”   
  
“It would have killed me too – I thought it was what I wanted – I – in all seriousness set out to do just that – but I knew deep down, had I done – I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself”   
  
“I felt bad enough causing you to lose an arm – let alone your life”   
  
“None of it matters now – We're both here, aren't we? Both breathing”  
  
“You – really don't care about it?”  
  
“I told you before– I'd do it all again if I had too – I did mean that” “We both did the same damage to each other – I can't hate you for that when I did the same back – and even if you did, and you had no injuries – I'd still have forgiven you. You came back”  
  
“Usuratonkachi” Naruto just laughs under his breath hearing Sasuke insult him in the purest and yet affectionate form – feeling a sense of ease.  Whilst watching the rain they finish the bottle of whisky. Sasuke moves his hand, placing it on Naruto's thigh, catching his attention.  
  
“We should probably sleep – plus we'll catch colds if we stay out here” he states gently trying not to slur his words and the blonde just nods, agreeing with him. Sasuke moves his head from the blonde's shoulder and as he does the blonde feels a loss of warmth – and comfort.   
  
And as Sasuke stands, he holds his hand out – offering it to the blonde to help him to his feet.  
  
Naruto accepts.  
  
Walking had become a chore due to the amount of drink the blonde had consumed – Sasuke was in the same predicament – the world around him spinning as they stumble through the complex to Sasuke's room.   
  
The blonde lays on the bed, head spinning as Sasuke grabs finds something to sleep in, digging around in his chest of drawers. Naruto forces himself up, needing to use the bathroom. He leaves the room – wondering the complex until he finds what he's looking for.   
  
After relieving himself of his full bladder, he looks at himself in the mirror above the sink and it becomes apparent seeing his reflection how drunk he actually is. He washes his hands and exits the bathroom.   
  
When he enters Sasuke's room again – the lights are off and Sasuke in bed – the sound of rain outside more apparent than ever.  The blonde strips, removing everything other than his boxers in the darkness of the room.   
  
"You'd better not be naked" Sasuke remarks, slurring his words ever so slightly.   
  
"Like I'd do that" Naruto hiccups before laughing whilst he loses balance and falls into the bed.   
  
"Well you seem to be sleeping with most of Konoha at the moment" the dark-haired male states with a smirk on his face – tormenting the blonde who now in bed, amongst the duvet sits up – lighting a cigarette – Sasuke allows it, being too drunk to even protest.   
  
"Cute" Naruto remarks, before inhaling on his cigarette. He was surprised at how much the male's personality changes when induced with alcohol.  "But that doesn't mean I'm going to try and fuck you" The blonde adds after exhaling, smoke floating around the room.  
  
"I don't know whether I should feel thankful or offended" The blonde hears Sasuke's words and laughs softly.  
  
"You don't even like men, you idiot" The blonde protests   
  
"I've never really thought about it much before" Sasuke admits, although not being completely honest.  
  
"Well, it's probably best not to just sleep with anyone. You don't want to be in my position" Naruto states before passing Sasuke the cigarette. He accepts.  
  
"That's true" Sasuke states "What are you going to do about that anyway?" He adds; taking a drag on the cigarette.  
  
"Ah-- I don't know?" Naruto sighs, eyes on the ceiling. "Raise the child and run away with one of my many lovers" He adds, eyes now moving fro the ceiling to the outline of the male beside him.  
  
"Sounds promising" The dark-haired male almost chokes, finding the blonde's statement somewhat amusing.   
  
"As if" The blonde scoffs. He pauses for a moment before putting a question to the dark-haired male. "Does it not bother you"  
  
"What?" Sasuke question - not being entirely sure what the blonde was even asking about.  
  
"That I like men too?"  
  
"Why would I care?" "You're still you- Like it even matters?"  Those words comfort the blonde. After all, Sasuke was the second person who was now aware of Naruto's sexuality.  The dark haired male now puts out the cigarette before getting comfy in bed for the second time.

And just like that - Naruto also gets comfy. Head spinning as it hits the pillow.   
  
He's deep in thought when a warm sensation hits his lips- he blinks a few times in confusion before honestly realising what was happening.

  
"You're not going to stop me?" The dark-haired male mumbles whilst pulling away slightly.

  
"I never said I would" Naruto confirms, grin on his face as they lock lips again.

 

-


End file.
